


in training

by babybluecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Dean with kids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Parent Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas/pseuds/babybluecas
Summary: Dean swore his child would never be raised a hunter. Then Emma came along.





	in training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers of Destiel's 5-sentence drabble daily prompt: 'kid'

Dean never gave much thought to how he’d raise his children, simply because he never expected he’d have any - not with the life he’s lead, every day a different town, death in every corner. Then he saw Ben with a shotgun in his hand and knew, right away, no child of his will ever train to shoot cans, or shoot monsters.

But Emma—it’s different with her, somehow; not ‘cause she’s an Amazon, but because she’s a warrior — and she’s stubborn and she won’t stay in the motel room while he’s off hunting no matter how much he begs or scolds her.

So she trains her body, every day, with a regime of a professional athlete, she aims and shoots without hesitation and without a miss, she throws punches and kicks and breaks bones like they’re nothing: it’s what she was born to do, it’s in her blood, after all, millennia worth of her ancestry.

“You’re proud of her, aren’t you?” Cas says, handing Dean water after the kid kicked his ass in hand-to-hand combat and Dean only nods, a little out of breath, but that’s fine, he doesn’t have to put it into words, not in front of Cas — but he sure as hell never misses a chance to tell it, both with words and with actions, to his incredible daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://babybluecas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
